Opération Gâteau
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Le 15 juillet était la date d'anniversaire de Midoriya Izuku et Togata Mirio. Pour une telle occasion, Shoto et Tamaki ne pouvaient pas rester les bras croiser. (Os d'anniversaire pour Ahriallsan)


**Alors avant tout : HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETIT CHAUSSON A LA FRAISE !**

 **Sinon : comme précisé, il s'agit d'un Os d'anniversaire pour l'adorable** _Ahriallsan._ **Ici, pas un, mais deux couples : TodoDeku et TamaMirio. Avec un petit peu de Eri vers la fin. Il s'agit clairement de couples que j'ai pas l'habitude de manier, mais il faut bien une première fois à tous ! Et puis Ahri adorée mérite le top du top alors je me suis dit faisons les choses pas qu'à moitié !**

 **Désolée s'il reste des fautes ! J'ai fais comme j'ai pu ^^'**

 **Merci à Petit Pigeon pour le retour !**

* * *

Les personnages appartiennent à Horikishi Kohei.

* * *

Opération gâteau

Shoto allait préparer un gâteau.

Un gâteau d'anniversaire, plus précisément. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 14 juillet. Et le 15 juillet, c'était le jour où Midoriya Izuku fêterait ses 17 ans. Toute la classe 1-A avait alors décidé de lui faire un anniversaire surprise. Ils s'étaient alors répartis les tâches nécessaires pour arriver au bout de leur mission sans attiser la curiosité de leur cible. Shoto reçut la mission ultime de se procurer le gâteau d'anniversaire. Il prit alors la décision de, que plutôt d'en acheter un, il le préparerait de ses propres mains.

C'est avec cette résolution à toute épreuve qu'il enfila ses chaussures et quitta les dortoirs de Yuei. Il était encore tôt. Le temps, bien qu'en plein mois de juillet, était encore doux, mais la chaleur ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il longea les chemins sur le sol en pierre et arriva devant une grande bâtisse qui faisait office de poste pour les élèves. Il s'y avança, passa le portique qui s'ouvrit automatiquement et alla vers l'accueil. Une femme y était assise et tapotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Bonjour. » Fit le garçon de sa voix naturellement calme. « Je suis venu récupérer une commande au nom de Todoroki. »

« Très bien. Je vais allez voir ça. » Elle tapa quelques mots et inspecta son écran quand le son de la porte coulissante attira leur attention. Todoroki ne se tourna pas, mais lorsque cette personne arriva à ses côtés, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

« Amajiki-san. » Lorsque ce dernier se croisa, le plus jeune s'inclina légèrement. « Bonjour. »

« … Todoroki-san. Bonjour. » Il s'inclina à son tour. Il se tourna vers la femme pour la saluer également et se mit un peu en retrait, afin de patienter jusqu'à son tour.

« Oh ! » S'exclama la jeune travailleuse. « Vous êtes également là pour une commande, Amajiki-san. »

« Oui. » Fit le garçon.

Elle continua à lire les mots et les chiffres qui s'alignaient sur son écran. « Elles sont toutes les deux arrivées. Je vais vous les récupérer. » Elle se leva et attrapa ses clés. « Si vous voulez bien patienter. »

La jeune femme laissa ainsi les deux garçons, seuls dans ce hall vide de monde. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Todoroki se tenait droit, loin d'être incommodé par le soudain silence entre eux. Sentiment que partageait le plus grand. Ils n'étaient pas de grands parleurs, plutôt des amateurs des silences sereins. Ils attendirent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de la femme. Elle portait à bout de bras deux gros cartons que les garçons s'empressèrent de prendre pour la délivrer de ses poids.

« Voilà ! » Souffla-t-elle. « Vos aliments sont arrivés ce matin, donc ils sont frais de frais ! Vous préparez une fête d'anniversaire ?» Demanda-t-elle pleine de curiosité en confirmant la bonne reçu des deux cartons par leur commanditaire. « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer l'intention ! Bonne séance de pâtisserie à tous les deux ! »

Intrigués, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient commandé quasiment les même aliments. Farine, œuf, lait et fruit en tout genre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se questionner que la femme attira leur attention pour régler les derniers détails administratifs. Alors que le plus grand s'attelait à la lecture du reçu, Todoroki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son aîné avait effectué la même commande que lui- à quelque détails prés- le même jours. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Le garçon au double alter n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Alors qu'il signait le dernier document, il se souvient d'une discussion en particulier.

 _« Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert Todoroki-kun ? Moi et Togata-sempai sommes nés le même jour ! »_

Tout faisait sens, à présent.

Après quelques signatures, ils sortirent tout les deux, mais avant de se quitter, Shoto interpella Tamaki. « Amajiki-san ! Vous préparez un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Togata-san ? »

Le garçon s'arrêta. « Et toi pour Midoriya-kun ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ce qui explique la commande similaire. Vous savez faire des gâteaux ?»

Une aura noire entoura soudainement le personnage. Tamaki sera la boite contre lui, l'air totalement dépité. « Je sais me débrouiller pour cuisiner. Mais … Mais la pâtisserie c'est trop différent. Ça va être un catastrophe. »

« Mais vous le faites quand même. »

Ce fut au tour de Tamaki d'hocher la tête. « Je… Je voulais essayer… Pour Mirio. Il me fait une surprise chaque année alors … Je voulais … lui faire plaisir… essayer du moins. » Todoroki cru apercevoir des belles rougeurs ronger ses jours. Cependant, il n'en était absolument pas sûr, ses longs cheveux noires cachaient drôlement bien son visage.

Todoroki observa son aîné. « Je comprends. J'ai moi aussi envie de faire ce plaisir à Midoriya. C'est … » Il chercha ses mots. « Pour lui montrer ma gratitude et … »

Et ce quelque chose que Todoroki n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Cette volonté qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son camarade. C'est à dire, bien trop souvent. Tamaki l'observa en retour et lui demanda.

« Tu aimerais qu'on le fasse ensemble ? »

Proposition qui surprit Todoroki, mais également Tamaki.

« Enfin… Mirio et Midoriya-kun sont assez proches, ça devrait leur faire plaisir d'avoir une surprise commune. »

Todoroki réfléchit à la possible réaction de garçon. Il imagina un Midoriya rouge de surprise, un peu penaud. Mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps, après il abordera un de ses sourires qu'il se plaisait à contempler. Il se tournerait vers Togata-san, tout aussi heureux. Et bien sûr que Midoriya serait encore plus heureux de partager cet instant avec son sempai.

« … Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. » fut la conclusion à ton son exposé mentale.

* * *

« Je pense que nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut. » Fit Todoroki en inspectant le matériel déposé ci et là sur le plan de travail.

Après avoir discuté des modalités, les deux garçons choisirent la cuisine du dortoir des troisièmes années. Tamaki était sûr que Mirio ne rentrerait pas avant tard le soir, tandis que Todoroki savait simplement que Midoriya avait eu une autorisation de sortie, mais ignorait jusque quand. C'est alors que le plus grand lui apprit qu'en réalité, Midoriya était avec Mirio auprès d'Eri. Les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de passer la journée avec la jeune fille au moins deux samedi pas mois. C'était un compromis qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble pour ne pas empiéter sur les études chacun. Mais ça c'était sur le papier, en réalité, Midoriya comme Togata rendaient visite à la jeune enfant bien plus que ça.

Le garçon hocha la tête aux explications de Tamaki. Cela ne l'étonnait en rien. Izuku était ce genre de personne à donner toujours plus pour le bien des autres. De plus, il connaissait tout l'importance que le petit bout de fille avait pour son ami. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il souriait. Ça l'avait surpris, effrayé même, mais plus maintenant. Il préférait tout simplement profiter de cette émotion qui lui chatouillait le creux du ventre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'offrir du bonheur à Izuku.

Revigoré d'une nouvelle et puissante détermination, il retroussa ses manches et … se figea. Comment fait-on un gâteau ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. En réalité, il ignorait même l'utilité de certain ustensiles et produit. Ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire, il se tourna vers le plus grand. Amajiki était son aîné, bien sûr qu'il saurait quoi faire !

Le garçon aux cheveux noires lisait des notes. Todoroki comprit très vite qu'il devait s'agir des étapes à suivre pour la création de la pâtisserie. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il resta silencieux. Attendant patiemment les instructions qui ne sauraient tarder.

« Bon… » Fit Tamaki tout en réfléchissant. « On va commencer par la pâte et le chocolat … »

C'était une catastrophe.

Les deux garçons regardaient avec un dépit immense le carnage sous leur yeux. Le lavabo était noyé de vaisselles d'où d'étranges tâches de farines, de chocolat et de sucre collaient. Tâches toutes aussi présentes sur la surface du plan de travail. Absolument tout collait, les cuillères, les casseroles et les paquets éventrées grossièrement. Le sol aussi. Les deux garçons étaient recouverts de farine et de crème.

* * *

Une véritable catastrophe. Pourtant, les choses n'avaient pas si mal commencé.

Ils avaient, comme prévue, commencé par la pâte et le chocolat. Shoto attrapa les œufs et le sucre, tandis que Tamaki s'en alla s'occuper de faire fondre le chocolat et le beurre et de tamiser la farine et le cacao. Le plus jeune rassembla donc tous les paquets pour s'occuper de la création de la base du gâteau. Il commença par les œufs. C'étaient fragiles et il n'était pas délicat. Il tapa une première fois l'œuf sur le bord de bol, mais aucune trace de fissure. Alors il fit une nouvelle tentative. Et cette fois-ci, l'œuf explosa. Sa main devenue dégoulinante à souhait, il alla s'essuyer et recommença. Si la recette ne nécessitait que trois œufs, Todoroki dut en utiliser sept. Trois œufs dans le bol, quatre autres qui ne survécurent pas à la maladresse du garçon. Il passa un coup de chiffon avant de s'atteler au reste. Il ajouta le sucre que Tamaki lui avait déjà préparé. C'est alors qu'il vit un autre petit pot de sucre, différent de celui qu'il venait d'ajouter.

« Amajiki-san ? Je dois aussi ajouter celui-ci ? »

Le garçon regarda le petit pot. « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ça… » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. Il tenta de se souvenir, mais n'y arriva pas. « Peux-tu allez vérifier dans mes notes, ça me revient vraiment pas. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, mais pas très longtemps. « Quelles notes ? »

« Celles sur l'îlot. »

« … Il n'y a aucune note. »

Le garçon, dont les mains étaient occupées à tamiser la poudre de chocolat et la farine, tourna la tête. En effet, seuls les ustensiles et produits à utiliser pour arriver au bout de leur mission étaient sur la table. Tamaki sentit son vendre se tordre de stress. Sans notes, pas d'instruction et sans instructions, plus de marche à suivre.

« Dans quelle galère on s'est mis… »

« Ça va aller Amajiki-san. » Fit Todoroki confiant. « Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. »

Finalement, il ajouta ce petit pot de sucre. Il remua le tout, tentant tant bien que mal de rendre le mélange correctement lisse. Il remarqua ensuite un nouveau pot. Il gouta et constata qu'il s'agissait encore de sucre. Pourtant il ne ressemblait en rien aux deux autres. Il était plutôt moelleux et brun. Il réfléchit, puis se dit que si le bol était là, c'est que ça devait être dans le gâteau. Alors il ajouta ce troisième sucre. De toute façon, Midoriya était quelqu'un de plutôt sucré.

De son côté, Tamaki se montrait beaucoup plus méticuleux. Il secouait le petit tamis avec une précision presque inutile. Précision qui en plus le rendait très lent. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas pour autant, préférant s'appliquer le plus possible pour faire plaisir à celui qui hantait tous ses rêves. Car oui, depuis bien longtemps Tamaki avait comprit qu'à ses yeux, le blond à la force et bonne humeur indomptables était bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux. Le simple fait de se remémorer ce constat fort en sentiment pigmenta ses joues d'un rouge des plus adorables. Il ne remarqua donc pas que ses secousses devenaient de plus en plus rapides, propageant de plus loin la poudre de chocolat du plat.

« Amajiki-san. » Tenta Todoroki toujours entrain de remuer le mélange. Mais aucune réponse.

« Amajiki-san ? Amajiki-san, la poudre tombe au sol. »

« Hein ? » Le garçon constata avec effroi la poudre étalé tout autours de lui.

Il nettoya rapidement et continuèrent. « Tu en es où, Todoroki-san ? »

« Toujours à mélanger. » Ses sourcils froncés exprimaient tout le mécontentent du monde.

« Un problème ? »

« J'arrive pas à faire disparaître les morceaux. Ma sœur m'a expliqué qu'à la fin, il ne devait plus en avoir. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on va réussir à avoir une pâte parfaitement lisse, tu sais. ». Cependant l'expression du jeune étudiant montrait parfaitement que cette réponse ne lui convenait pas. « Todoroki-kun ? »

« Je vais y mettre plus de force. »

Tamaki n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que cela n'avait rien d'une bonne solution qu'une odeur désagréable vient offenser son odorat. Todoroki sentit également l'odeur.

« Le chocolat ! »

Tamaki accourut pour stopper le feu. A quelle moment avait-il mis le chocolat et le beurre à fondre ? L'eau brûlante coulait sur la plaque, le mélange chocolat/beurre avait prit une couleur qui, même sans connaissance préalable, semblait tout à fait suspecte aux yeux des deux garçons.

Tamaki avait le regard vide, submergé par une aura de panique totale, il observait la texture dans la petite casserole. Todoroki plongea subtilement une cuillère et goûta. « C'est tout de même bon. »

« Si c'est bon, c'est déjà ça… » Il ne croyait même pas en ses mots, mais la pensée du visage du Mirio heureux et fière de lui, lui redonna le courage et la détermination de continuer.

Néanmoins l'oracle de la pâtisserie semblait décidé à les éprouver.

La création de ce gâteau fut composée de dosages aléatoires, confusions entres les ingrédients, gâteau trop cuit et matériel défectueux. Il était déjà plus de 17h lorsque dépité, ils observaient le tas de sucre et de chocolat.

« C'était couru d'avance. » Fit Tamaki, le tête baissé, portant sur ses épaules tous la peine du monde. « Pourquoi j'ai pas acheté un simple gâteau ? »

De son côté, Todoroki avait perdu toute sa confiance. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image mentale qu'il s'était fait de la pâtisserie. Il était déçu de lui-même. Il aurait clairement voulu offrir à Izuku quelque chose de plus digne que ce cadavre de sucre trônant tristement devant lui.

Pourtant, malgré toute la déception qui les envahit, au fond, aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner. Quitte à passer la soirée, ils recommenceraient ce gâteau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur des deux apprentis-héros qui rendaient leur vie si belles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

Les deux apprentis cuisinier se figèrent. Ils n'avaient pas été assez prudent. Ils se tournèrent longtemps vers la porte de la cuisine pour y voir non pas seulement Izuku, mais également Mirio et Eri. Les trois personnes regardaient le duo et le carnage qui les entourait.

Tamaki se laissa tomber, tête contre le porte du placard. Todoroki lui se contenta de fixer la garçon. « Bonsoir. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La situation était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Mais ils n'arrivaient tout simplement à assumer. « Je ne savais pas que tu comptais passer au dortoir des troisièmes. »

« Ce n'était pas prévue. » Tout en parlant, Izuku inspecta tous les recoins de la salle. « Mais Togata-sempai avait un livre pour Eri. » Petit à petit, un grand sourire mangea son visage tout rond. « Donc nous sommes venues le récupérer. »

« Et on a entendu du bruit. » Conclu Mirio tout aussi heureux.

« On a essayé… » Fit tout simplement Todoroki en glissant le regard sur le pâtisserie difforme.

Le blond, luisant de bonheur, s'avança vers le garçon accroupi. « C'était ça que tu préparais, alors ! »

« … Tu l'avais compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu semblais plus stressé que d'habitude… Un vrai biche ! »

« Ne t'y met pas, aussi… »

A son tour, Midoriya s'était avancé vers Todoroki, Eri lui tenant la main. Elle jeta des regards curieux sur le gâteau tandis que Midoriya n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon aux doubles alters.

« Vous nous prépariez un gâteau, ensemble ? »

Il hocha la tête. « On s'est rencontré ce matin et comme c'est nous qui nous occupions du gâteau pour demain… Puis vous êtes proches donc … voilà, on a essayé. »

Le rire de Midoriya le fit frissonner. « J'imagine que ça a dû être laborieux ! » Il observa le pâtisserie à son tour. « Aah je suis vraiment content… Merci Todoroki, je … woua. »

« Ça te plaît malgré l'état ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Son sourire gagnait en éclat. Éclat qui subjuguait le garçon. Son alter de feu n'était décidément rien face à l'aura naturellement chaleureuse de son ami.

Au milieu de toute cette guimauve, Eri analysait le gros gâteau qui trônait sur le plat.

« Monsieur Amajiki, Monsieur Todoroki. »

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle. « Vous avez dis que vous deviez vous occupez du gâteau pour demain… Alors je me demandais … Vous faites une fête surprise pour Monsieur Lemillion et Monsieur Deku ? »

… Zut.

* * *

 **Joyeux anniversaire encore une fois mon adorable petite fille :D !**


End file.
